A similar process and device are essentially known from the French patent application 2, 294,037.
The known process and device do have the disadvantage, that the processing of the plastic waste into blocks is extremely complicated and therefore expensive. The known process has to be carried out in a device, wherein the container for receiving the plastic waste to be processed into blocks comprises a horizontally arranged tube type room, which on both sides is provided with a piston, of which one piston is connected with a guide system and a spring mechanism, whereas the other piston is connected with a hydraulic jack. The walls of said tubelike room, as well as the inner surfaces of said pistons are not provided with a coating resulting in the adhering of the obtained plastic waste blocks to the walls, with the consequence that on the one hand the removal of the blocks is difficult and on the other hand said walls have to be cleaned repeatedly. The cooling of the plastic waste to be compressed into a block occurs by means of a cold liquid, which is run through canals, which are arranged in the walls of the room and/or of the pistons. Furthermore the load opening and discharge opening are the same. The known device has the further disadvantage that said material may get stuck easily during compressing.